


The Temptation of Obvious

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dream Sex, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Lena’s been having some pretty intense dreams lately, and when her heat rejects James, she almost misses the obvious solution until it’s too late.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 39
Kudos: 2444
Collections: Gays in Earth 38





	The Temptation of Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! It was recently brought to my attention that I’ve been incredibly remiss in keeping my AO3 Supercorp stories as updated as elsewhere, and with all the fandom drama lately over Season 5, I thought we’d all like a trip back to a simpler time in Season 4, when Lena’s lackluster chemistry with James was the main issue.

Lena’s having a sex dream. 

She comes into dream-awareness vaguely, as she always does, and without much control. Lucid dreaming has never been something she’s mastered, so she usually just observes and enjoys the ride. 

And right now, she’s the one being ridden. 

It’s James on top of her. She can see his kind, inoffensive face wrinkled in pleasure, groaning. It’s not very exciting, even in dream form, but it’s  _ nice _ . Placid, comfortable. Expected. Something her mother would approve of...although she  _ really _ doesn’t want Lillian showing up now. Even in dreams.

She knows this a dream, because James is no longer her boyfriend. But it’s not bothersome—she sometimes has dreams about Jack, still. In her dream, she relaxes, and pats the thrusting weight of James on top of her, casually. Nice, gentle James. He doesn’t go too hard. He never scares her. He’s also never made her come, but that’s fine. Lena can manage that on her own. 

She manages most things on her own. 

But it’s  _ not _ James when she looks again, and the accompanying guilty thrill that goes through her is almost enough to wake her up. It’s not James on top of her anymore, doing his level best. It’s  _ Kara _ . 

Kara, fucking the absolute  _ soul _ out of her body. 

Panting, puffing, thick and full inside her, pulling her legs up and apart.  _ Kara _ . Kara’s weight, bearing her down to the bed. Kara’s enraptured, pleasure-stricken face, biting her lip as she looks down at Lena in the same way she looks at a particularly delectable box of donuts. Kara’s hips, speeding up and driving between her spread-open legs like a piston. 

Kara’s cock, erupting in hot, thick spurts inside her. 

Lena cries out in shock and  _ comes _ . 

Suddenly, she’s waking violently in a tangle of sweaty sheets and gasping, lingering orgasm. The dream is still fierce and fresh in her memory. She’s never allowed herself to think about Kara like this in daylight, but under the cover of darkness, she will occasionally stray. This is one of those ‘straying moments’. 

She bites her lip, closes her eyes. Her hips are still twitching, and her cunt is raw and wet under her seeking fingers. She can almost still feel Kara inside her, thrusting away. She can still see the way her dream’s version of Kara wrinkles her forehead when she comes. And the way her arms twitch with restrained power. 

Lena takes herself to two furtive, frantic orgasms before she wakes enough to be ashamed of herself. 

She cleans herself up in the bathroom, takes a steadying sip of scotch from her private stash, and resolves firmly to never think about it again. 

***

She thinks about it all through the next day’s work. 

When she sees Kara in the lobby at L-Corp, she nearly jumps out of her skin. Her whole body prickles and every hair stands on end. She’s sure she’s blushing but thankfully, no one seems to notice. 

Especially not Kara. 

“Lena! Hi! How are you?” Her friend is all bubbles and gushing, delighted to see her leaving work early for once, and she doesn’t have the heart to admit it’s for the DEO—a side project for Alex. 

“I’m—I’m fine. Nice to see you, Kara.” She’s not trembling. Her thighs are just weak. She’ll need to schedule another appointment with her personal trainer. 

“It’s always nice to see you, Lena, you look  _ gorgeous _ .” As usual, Kara’s native innocence makes her word choice as a platonic friend questionable, but Lena knows her too well to think anything of it. “Do you want to get lunch?”

Kara’s smile is hopeful, infectious. It makes Lena want to rush her and kiss her. She can’t handle this. 

She smiles, weakly, makes some excuses and nearly runs before the scent of her own arousal gets too overpowering. 

Damn Kara and her penchant for collared shirts under soft, touchable sweaters. 

***

It’s not as awkward seeing James, but she does cringe, internally, when he makes an effort to convince her that he’s over her. Their breakup was a month ago, and they’d agreed to stay friends, but he’s making sure to flash his phone with the Tinder app prominently displayed. 

That’s fine. Lena’s used to men trying to make a point known. She ignores it as primly as she ignores his bruised ego, and carries on with the meeting. Eventually James puts his phone away, shamefaced, and focuses in. They get several important Catco financial issues solved, and it’s all tidily done. James may have been distracted, but she isn’t. She’s Lena Luthor, after all. 

As they’re cleaning up, however, he does remind her of something important. 

“I cleared my weekend schedule, so we’re all set for Friday.” He tells her, as they’re sweeping tablets and papers into briefcases. 

“Friday?” Lena cocks her head. She doesn’t remember booking a business trip, but without Eve, most of her schedule is a mess, anyway. 

“Yeah.” He looks around the office to be sure there’s no one nearby, and steps a bit closer, lowering his voice. “Your heat, remember? It’s this weekend.”

_ Oh, right.  _ Lena really is lost without a good assistant. She vaguely remembers James offering to help her out with some relief after the breakup—after all, he was the reason she stopped her anti-cycle meds, and she remembers telling Eve to schedule it. Which, of course, never ended up happening because Eve was Lex’s little stooge. 

She remembers agreeing that it was a good plan, and it was. James was a beta, sure, but he was safe, vasectomized, and STI-clear. He’d make her weekend easier, instead of locking herself in an isolation chamber and praying nothing major came while she was indisposed. A half day in bed and she’d be done. And it wasn’t as if exes didn’t help each other through heats all the time. Awkwardness or not, a cycle was something everyone understood. 

Still, the idea of it makes her twitch. She doesn’t know  _ why _ , except that the memory of Dream Kara arching above her seems to be all she can focus on, lately. The idea of James as a replacement for her fantasies seems oddly unpleasant. Which is  _ strange _ . She doesn’t mind sex with James. Sure it’s not, like,  _ fantastic _ , but it’s fine. It’s not repellent to her. So why does she feel like it’s suddenly a chore she’s agreed to take on?

“Right.” She can tell he’s concerned about her lack of response, so she fixes a smile on her face. The Luthor business acumen never fails. “So sorry, I totally forgot. I really need to hire a new assistant.”

“Are you okay?” Now James is really starting to get that Look. The ‘we-need-to-have-a-conversation-about-this’ Look. She’s had enough of that to last a lifetime. “You’re not still losing sleep over Eve, are you?”

She winces, because she’s definitely losing sleep, but  _ not _ over Eve.  _ Am I that obvious?  _ Her smile thins, but she manages to keep it up. “I’m fine, James, really. I’ll call you before Friday to make arrangements, and thank you. You’re too kind.”

“Okay, just looking out.” He steps back from her, clearly unconvinced, but she doesn’t have time to smooth that over right now. 

All of a sudden, all she wants is to get away from James, and  _ quickly _ . 

“I’ll see you then.” She’s given him her polite dismissal, and he thankfully picks up on it. She feels guilty, but her body seems on the verge of nausea and she needs to drink some water. Alone. 

James leaves her with one last worried look, and she slips back down into her chair with a sigh. 

_ Friday will be quick, _ she reasons.  _ My heats with James never lasted very long. I can probably still make the conference call from Zurich by Monday, instead of facing a weekend of frustration in the iso chambers and possibly being too foggy to make it in. I should let James help. It’s the right choice.  _

She sits and sips her water by the window in her office and wonders why everything about it feels so repugnant. 

***

By Wednesday, when she’s working with Alex in the lab at the DEO, she’s already starting to feel flushed and warm. Her hands are slipping a bit as she leans over her paperwork, and the screens are starting to get blurry. She knows she should go home, but Alex asked her to help with this and she wants Alex to like her. Their friendship was tenuous for the first few years and now it’s only starting to get stronger with trust and time. 

Of course, right now, with waves of oncoming heat spilling off her like cheap perfume, Alex probably likes her a  _ bit _ more than usual. 

But that can’t be helped.

The alpha is definitely trying to pretend like she isn’t affected, but she’s snuck a peek at Lena’s legs more than once, and she’s not doing the best job at controlling her breathing. When Lena bent over to pick up a dropped pen, Alex’s breath had sucked back in so rapidly that Lena almost wanted to ask if she was okay. 

It’s a bit...intriguing, if she’s honest, but Lena doesn’t take it too close to heart. She knows it’s only hormones. Two of the DEO agents who passed her in the hallway reacted similarly. It can’t be helped. 

Alex has certainly never looked at her like  _ that _ before, and she knows the alpha has to be frustrated—her dating life has been rocky, from what Kara says. Lena knows the feeling. So she politely avoids touching Alex and keeps her conversation brisk. 

Alex clears her throat for the third time, and Lena can see she’s sweating. “So, um, you isolate those, uh...molecules—“

“Radioactive isotopes.” Lena supplies, patiently. “And yes, but that’s not what I’m doing at the moment.” She sighs, and sets down her protective eyewear. “Alex, would you prefer if I worked in another room? I can’t help but feel that I—“

“Oh, oh no. God, no.” Alex waves her hands, hurriedly. “Lena, it’s okay, it’s not your fault. It’s just...uh...perks of being an alpha, you know.” She laughs, but it’s tight and awkward, and she rubs her forehead in a quick, irate movement. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, either.” Lena offers a consolatory smile, or as good of one as she can manage. “Biology, huh?”

They share a fake laugh, neither quite meeting the other’s eyes. 

“You must be pretty close to the start.” Alex comments, quietly. At Lena’s raised eyebrow, she puts up a hand. “I just mean….you’ve never really affected me or anyone else like this before.”

“Yes.” Lena sighs. This is why being an omega is so damn hard. Awkward conversations and your body refusing to allow you to work unimpeded. She fiddles with her eyewear. “It’s close.”

“Is James going to help you out?”

It’s an innocuous question. Easily answered with a  _ yes.  _ But instead, Lena jolts outward, and her body quakes. She knocks over a beaker, spilling a chemical bath over her notes. Alex actually looks alarmed. 

“Sorry, Alex I don’t know what—-“ She starts to say, and then Supergirl comes storming into the lab and every nerve in Lena’s oversensitized skin starts screaming in desire. 

“How’s the isolation going? Any closer to finding a medical use for harun-el?” Her arms are crossed, her posture commanding, and her eyes are narrowed. Her alpha presence is solid and overarching. 

Lena thinks her knees will give out. She blinks. Luckily Alex steps in to respond, casting a quick look at Lena, and she’s saved from having to speak for a while. 

It’s as sudden as a tsunami. One minute she’s blushing and about to apologize to Alex for her visceral reaction to the whole James situation, and the next her vision is blurring, her posture is slumping and every instinct inside her is begging for Supergirl to pin her over a desk and mount her like a racehorse. It’s completely unfair….but not entirely unexpected. 

Supergirl is  _ Supergirl _ after all. Half the omegas in National City would drop to their knees for her. 

Still. It’s unfair how the alpha can be suspicious of her motives and still inspire such an intensely submissive reaction in her body. As Alex and Supergirl talk, Lena’s thighs twitch in need of those strong hands, and her spine tingles, wanting to bow. She’s not usually so shameless, and she starts to be concerned about her scent increasing—right when the blend of lust and hormones in the air becomes an overpowering blast. 

“Well, if you don’t think it’s—“ Supergirl is saying, brow furrowed in noble frustration, but her mouth appears to stop working as her jaw hangs open. Then her blue eyes go hazy for a bare second and her nostrils widen. She turns her chin toward Lena, just slightly. 

Alex, who has been nearly bathed in Lena’s pre-heat pheromones all afternoon, is hardly fazed, but she crosses her arms, clearly unimpressed with Supergirl’s all-too-alpha reaction. Her fingers tap lightly on the inner flesh of her elbow like a staccato warning beat. But Supergirl only stares at Lena, head cocked questioningly to one side as if she’s never seen her before. 

Alex throws up her hands, after a long pause. She snaps her fingers in front of Supergirl’s nose . “Hey, hey, none of that. Focus up.”

_ Oh God. This is beyond humiliating.  _ The blush of embarrassment is blending poorly with her heat-flush, and Lena thinks her skin is probably just a blotchy mess of sunset hues at this point. “Sorry, I think I should go.”

“Lena, it’s not your fault—“

“No, Lena, it’s okay—“

Their attempts at consolation fall on deaf ears, and she wheels toward the exit, nearly blind in her haste. 

***

Later that night, she sits in a cold herbal bath, having taken a stiff cocktail of suppressants while Sarah Vaughn is singing moodily on the record player, and she clutches a glass of Chablis like it’s a lifeline. Her stomach is cramping, rejecting the light lunch she had, and her skin flutters miserably with heat, despite the chill water. 

Not since puberty has she suffered so much in the preamble to her heat. 

She tries to sleep, after the bath, skin still prickling and damp, and it works for a while. She dozes under the flickering light of Netflix on her bedroom tv, playing an endless series of history documentaries. But her dreams are not filled with details of executions and dates of discovery. 

Instead, she’s on her back again, and Kara Danvers is sliding down her stomach, whispering words of love as she slips her fingers in between Lena’s soaked labia. 

_ Lena, you always look so gorgeous... _

She blinks awake, takes a sip of water. Lays back down. 

Then it’s Supergirl, and she’s riding her, facing away as the alpha pulls her down into her lap, a heavy length pressed against her stomach, and she’s spreading—

She jerks awake, again, and paces her apartment listening to BBC News until near dawn—when she falls asleep on her couch and wakes gasping after a dream of herself on her knees as Supergirl takes her brutally from behind, a thumb pressed arrogantly against her ass and it blends perfectly with the vision of Kara Danvers smiling up from between her legs, lips dewy with Lena’s wet. 

On Thursday morning she goes into work with raccoon circles under her eyes for the first time since college and it’s all beginning to feel very unfair. 

***

Friday dawns, bright and relentless, and before she’s even out of bed, Lena knows it’s going to be a bad heat. As if in agreement with her body, the sun is already beating down through her skylights, hot and blinding. It’s going to be an unseasonably warm day, and Lena takes only the tiniest consolation in that everyone else is likely to be sweating today too. 

She sees James in the waiting room to her office, prompt as usual, and she should feel relieved. He’s there as a favor to her, after all, and the sooner this heat is over, the sooner her crazy dreams and unstable hormones should return to normal. 

But, somehow, seeing him through the glass doors makes her shudder with unease, instead of instinctive delight. 

“Lena.” His smile is broad, welcoming, but his brow crinkles when he sees her wince at the door. “Hey, are you okay?”

She starts to say  _ I’m fine  _ but then James comes closer, hand outstretched, and a full-body shudder rips through her spine. Her stomach heaves and she grips the doorframe, feeling certain at any moment she will expunge the limited contents. When James reaches her, and attempts to touch her back, a visceral wave of nausea has her crying out: “ _ Don’t _ !”

James looks worried. His hands fly up. “Hey. Whoa. What’s going on?”

“I don’t—I have no idea.” Lena manages to wheeze out. Her skin is burning up, and not in a pleasant way. The nausea abates when James steps back, though, and that’s a mercy. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s come over me.”

“You don’t look okay.” James observes. She can tell he’s growing more concerned by the second. “Lena, I think we need to get you to a doctor.”

The idea of sitting in a car with James as they go to her GP’s office sounds even less appetizing than sex with him, at the moment. She shakes her head, violently. “No, I don’t need a doctor, James. I just need—-I think I need to be alone.”

“No way, Lena. You’re sick.” His shoulders square up and Lena groans internally. He’s not going to let this go. Damn his noble vigilante instincts. “If you won’t go to the doctor, I think we need to get you to the DEO.”

_ The DEO. Supergirl. _ Her skin prickles with a welcome tingle, but Lena shakes her head.  _ No.  _ The motion makes her dizzy, however, and she sinks to the floor, blinking in surprise at how she got there. 

“That’s it.” James rolls up a sleeve in impatience. “Say no all you want, but I’m calling in the big guns.” He presses to his watch. 

She opens her mouth to tell him not to—fully aware of how embarrassing this would be for Supergirl to see her in this state—but then Kara Danvers’ harried voice comes out of the watch. 

“James? You there? Listen, I’m in the middle of a patrol, I can’t come spar with you.” There’s a distinct whooshing noise. “I’m over the water right now.” 

Lena stares, open-mouthed. James scrambles to turn the watch off, but it’s too late. Lena heard it. There’s no mistake. 

She always had her suspicions, of course. Kara and Supergirl have never been in the same room together. Kara always defends Supergirl’s actions. Supergirl never seems to object to Kara Danvers from Catco reporting on her exploits. 

Lena had stupidly assumed that perhaps Supergirl had an unrequited crush on Kara, and that made her sympathetic—she knew the feeling, after all. 

But now she knows better. 

She closes her eyes, and fights another roil of nausea. “Tell me that I did  _ not _ just hear Kara Danvers flying over National City.”

She hears, rather than sees, James pinch his brow and let out a prolonged sigh. “I think we need to go to the DEO now.”

***

At the DEO, it’s chaos. 

Several NDAs are shoved under her nose until Alex shoos the bearers away. “Not now, damn it. Let her breathe.”

Lena shoots Alex a grateful look, but she’s feeling oddly better. James is the far corner of the room, arguing passionately with Colonel Haley about his authorization, and it seems the father away he gets, the less her skin wants to jump off her body, much as it pains her to admit. There’s also a distinct scent here—a burnt cord and chemical firing smell—and it’s soothing, somewhat. It’s something Lena associates with Supergirl. 

No. With  _ Kara _ . 

She’s still trying to wrap her head around that one, but it’s hard to think. Her heat has taken full control by now, and her brain is slow to react. The connections are sluggish and inept, and the hurt she feels over Kara’s deception is confused, wounded and stupid, but muted—almost buried beneath the fog of her heat. 

_ Kara _ is Supergirl. 

She should be mad. She  _ is _ mad, somewhere underneath all of this, but she can’t focus in too clearly on her righteous indignation when her heat is busily and unhelpfully reminding her of the fact that this means Supergirl’s biceps are also Kara’s biceps. Kara’s soft embrace is Supergirl’s. Supergirl’s commanding stature is Kara’s. 

And that means her dreams….

Lena shudders, violently, and Alex looks up from the wall of beeping monitors attached to her blood pressure cuff. She frowns at Lena’s pallid, glazed expression, and starts to say something but then they’re all interrupted when Supergirl enters the room. 

As usual, the force of that presence sends chills down her spine, but this time, it’s stronger than usual. Overpowering. Lena’s heart rate skyrockets, sending the monitors shrieking, and her breathing falls into heavy, panting gasps. 

Supergirl takes one look at the monitors and is by her side in an instant.  _ So fast.  _ “Lena? Are you okay?” She turns on Alex, frantic. “What’s wrong with her?”

“We don’t know.” Alex says, glancing over her shoulder as James leads a protesting Colonel Haley out of the room. “James was supposed to help her with her heat over the weekend, but when she showed up to meet him in her office, he says she almost started seizing. Didn’t want him to touch her.”

“Does it hurt her to be touched?” Supergirl’s brow wrinkles in concentrated concern and in that instant, Lena sees Kara. 

She opens her mouth. Croaks. Tries again. “ _ Kara.”  _

Both alphas turn at the plea in her voice. Lena blinks back at them. 

“Oh crap.” Alex breathes, eyes round. “She  _ knows _ .”

“James.” Lena tries again. “His watch.  _ Kara _ .”

Alex rams her elbow into Kara’s suit-covered side, but the blonde alpha hardly acknowledges her—too busy staring at Lena with a shifting myriad of expressions. “Way to go, genius. She heard you respond on the communicator.  _ This _ is why you need to wait for your callsign!”

Kara doesn’t appear to hear her. “Lena.” She swallows. “I’m sorry.”

Lena doesn’t have words for what she’d like to say. Kara can see it twisting on her face, so she sits down on the medical bed, her hip pressed close to Lena’s side. There is a surge of heat, and she bites her lip against a tiny, breathless moan. When Kara takes her hand, though, she nearly cries out at the shock of sweet sensation. 

And she’s not alone. 

Kara jolts, startled, and nearly drops her fingers. Her pupils blaze and her lip lifts to expose her teeth—white and flashing. As she marshals her urges, the Kryptonian alpha lets out a tight, tortured growl and neatly  _ shreds _ the med bay blanket into tissues strands. 

It’s  _ hot _ . 

“Oh shit.” Alex is examining the monitors, and glancing back at Lena’s hand. “Put her hand down for a second. I want to see something.”

Kara looks oddly petulant. “Okay, but I—“ 

Alex interrupts, patiently. “Just five seconds, Kara.”

Reluctantly, Kara lets Lena’s fingers drop back to the bed, and instantly, the connection is lost. Lena whimpers. Just a bit. Kara’s eyes dilate and she licks her lips. The slow drag of her tongue is fascinating. 

Alex is watching them with a grim, calculating expression. “Okay, you can take her hand again.”

It’s strange—how fast Kara grabs Lena’s fingers again. And it’s doubly strange how Lena’s body floods with blissful relief. 

They haven’t talked about anything. Kara’s in the Supergirl suit. Lena’s splayed out on a medical bed. There’s a whole three years worth of talking to do. But somehow—-that arc light, that spark of connection between them is strong and beating like a heart. Lena looks at their joined fingers and swallows, slowly. 

Her dreams are starting to feel like portents. 

“Mmm.” Alex grunts, softly, as if to herself. “‘Kay, that’s not….great.”

“What isn’t?” Kara seems unwilling or unable to take her eyes off Lena, even as she speaks to her sister. 

“Well, about two minutes ago, when James brought her in, Lena had a fever of 103, and was exhibiting signs of extreme bodily stress.” Alex looks up sharply, and Lena catches her eye. “But then James left the room, and you came in, and she’s back to 98.6 within  _ seconds _ of you touching her palm.”

“Why would that be a bad thing?” Kara laces their fingers together. She’s speaking to Lena’s lips. 

Lena understands. She would like to be involved in this conversation—if only to explain to Kara what was happening—but she can’t even move. Her eyes track Kara’s face, lost in examining each ridge of bone around her eyebrows and nose. How had she missed it for so long? Had she ever been able to really look at Supergirl’s face before? Lena doesn’t know. 

“She’s in heat.” Alex puts it bluntly. “Her body was plainly rejecting James. She was showing all the signs—nausea, dizziness, hyper-sensitivity. The list goes on. Stuff that usually takes hours of treatment to fix. But then you came in the room and….”

“And I helped her.” Kara finishes, slowly. She appears to be speaking mostly to herself now. “I made her better. Her body chose me.”

There is a deep, answering thrill in Lena’s lower body at the possessiveness in Kara’s tone. The slight smugness. She  _ likes _ the combination of Supergirl and Kara. Or, rather, her heat does. 

“Kara.” Alex says, sharply. “Put her hand down.”

There’s an instant, uncomfortable reaction in Lena to those words. She doesn’t want Kara to stop touching her, and she doesn’t know why, but Kara’s hand in hers is like a lifeline. 

Kara appears to feel the same way. Her eyes narrow and her hand tightens on Lena’s, instead of loosening. “Why?” 

“Because I asked.” Alex says, and her tone is gentler, but her eyes are steadily boring into Kara’s. “Can you do it?”

“Of course I can.” Kara snorts. She looks down at Lena again and licks her lips, her voice dropping. “I just….don’t want to right now.”

“Yeah.” Alex blows out a frustrated puff of air. “I thought so.” She leans out the door. “Hey James? Can you come in here, please?”

_ No.  _ Lena doesn’t want to be near James right now. It doesn’t make any sense—he hasn’t done anything at all to her and he’s being, if anything, incredibly supportive—but  _ god  _ she does not like him being in the room. Her fingers grip into Kara and her mind flashes panic signals. The bank of monitors on the wall start to beep again. 

“No.” Kara sounds the way Lena feels—vehement. “He doesn’t need to be here. He’s upsetting her. Alex, quit it.”

Alex ignores her, pointedly. James pokes his head in the door and shoots Lena what is surely-intended-to-be-a-comforting smile, and Lena feels a twinge of deep guilt. “Hey, how’s it going in here? Did you find out—“

“ _ Get away from her.”  _

Everyone, Lena included, turns at the sound of Kara’s voice. The grip on Lena’s wrist is suddenly painfully tight. She gasps, lightly, and Kara turns her head, the pressure easing. The alpha’s eyes had gone black, but as she blinks down at Lena, blue returns around the edges. 

“Shit.” Alex says, succinctly. 

“ _ James _ , I’m so—“ Kara looks horrified. “I’m so  _ sorry _ .”

“It’s okay.” James sounds shaken up. He wasn’t the only one. “I know you can’t help it.”

“James, sorry, but it would probably be best if you—“ Alex makes a hand gesture and he nods, rapidly. 

“Yeah, I got it.” With one last concerned look, James ducks around the corner and is gone. Lena can’t blame him for exiting quickly. Kara’s growl is still rumbling in her bones and she feels the weight of Kara’s fingers like a vise. 

“Okay.” Alex stood up. “I think you know you need to leave, too, Kara.”

_ That _ doesn’t sound good. Lena makes a low keening noise before she can stop herself, and Kara looks equally stressed. “Why?”

“Because she’s affecting you, dimbulb.” Alex retorts, clearly at her wit’s end. “If I were to leave you alone with her, you’d be all over her in ten seconds.”

Lena shifts on the bed, wishing she could speak, but her vocal chords only seem to want to whimper at that idea. Kara’s eyes flash with dark, and Alex clearly realizes her mistake, because she clears her throat and tries again, hurriedly. 

“And she can’t  _ consent _ , Kara. Look at her!” 

Alex flings a hand out, and Lena tries not to shrink in submissive instinct at the aggressive gesture. Kara blinks down at her, frowning. 

“She can’t even talk! You really want to take your best friend to bed when she might hate you the next morning for what you’ve done?”

_ I won’t.  _ Lena knows.  _ I want it. I want her.  _

But Kara doesn’t know that. 

Her brow wrinkles, and her blue eyes tighten. She looks pained, wetting her lips, and, slowly, carefully, she releases Lena’s hand. Lena mourns the loss of her touch instantly, but stifles the cry of unhappiness in her lungs before it can exit her mouth. 

Kara looks miserable, instantly, but she moves away, inconceivably far now, to stand by Alex. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” The alpha’s voice is pinched and soft. “I’m sorry, Lena.”

Desperation is rising in Lena’s veins again, and she struggles to sit upright. She opens her mouth. Croaks. Tries again. “Kara.”

“Easy, Lena.” Alex frowns and steps to her side, trying to ease her back down. Alex’s touch is warm and prickling—not unpleasant—but not what she wants. She tries to resist, but the elder Danvers alpha manages to get her to lay back. 

“You need to rest. We’ll start treatment now.” She looks at Kara, wringing her hands miserably by the monitors. “She should be fine in a few hours. Go. Patrol the city or something. I’ll call you if we need you.”

Kara nods, reluctantly, her eyes on Lena. But she goes. Lena can hear the  _ whoosh _ of her leaving, and her body is screaming that this is  _ wrong _ , screaming for her alpha to come back, but she swallows her tongue and nods when Alex asks if she’s okay. 

***

The treatment isn’t working. It’s been hours now, and Lena knows that. Her fever makes her brain sluggish, but she can see the fear in Alex’s eyes. The nurses filter in and out, and Alex confers with the doctors in hushed, worried tones. It isn’t working, and her symptoms are only growing. 

Lena’s body aches like a wound. Her skin feels paper-thin, so sensitive that the sheet shifting over her legs feels like agony. Her mind races, then pauses, then races again. Everything hurts, but distinctly, between her legs, the emptiness is like a yawning agony. It drowns out all her thoughts. 

By the third hour, Alex is desperate. She pats at Lena’s face, trying to get her attention, and Lena does her best to blink into awareness. 

“Lena?” Alex’s voice cuts through the fog. “Hey, stay with me, okay?”

Lena swallows. Her mouth is dry, and her tongue feels thick, but she pushes through with the last of her reserve of energy. “Alex.”

“Yeah?” Alex leans closer, eyes dark with worry. “I’m here.”

“I need.” She licks her lips. “I….I want Kara.”

Alex’s face is unreadable for a moment as emotions flash across her face. Worry, fear, understanding. Then she bites her lip. “Are you sure? Lena, it’s—“

“I’m sure.” Lena reaches out, weakly, and grabs for Alex’s hand. She squeezes it as best she can. “It’s okay.”

She doesn’t really want to say  _ I’m in love with your sister  _ but some of it must show on her face because Alex’s expression changes. The alpha nods, slowly. “Okay.”

She steps back from the bed, and presses the watch. “Kara, Lena wants—“

The  _ whoosh  _ of Kara returning is so loud it’s like a jet engine. She must’ve been very close. Lena’s whole body lights up in relief at the sight of her—filling the doorway with unhappy pheromones spilling from her pores. Kara’s eyes snag her own, and Lena feels a deep  _ need _ curling in her belly. 

“Lena.” Kara breathes, like Lena’s name is the only thing she remembers. Her eyes are wide, dark with desire. 

“This isn’t the greatest idea, but....” Alex looks between them like she’s finalized something in her mind. “Take her home. Fly  _ slowly _ . Be...uh….good to her. Okay?”

Kara nods, but her eyes never leave Lena. The omega can feel her long before Kara finally— _ finally _ —returns to her side and scoops Lena up like she weighs nothing. It’s like her whole body sighs in relief. Her skin sings at the contact and she curls into Kara’s chest, unable to stop herself from pressing her cheek to the symbol there. 

“And call me if she gets any worse!” Alex calls after them as Kara swishes through the door. “And be  _ careful _ !”

It’s the last thing she hears before they leave the DEO, and the night sky opens up before them. 

***

Once she’s landed at Lena’s penthouse balcony, Kara looks as if she doesn’t quite know what to do. She stands, awkwardly, still holding Lena at arm’s length, and clears her throat. “So...um...do you….”

After a brisk flight through cold night air, and the pleasant sanity that Kara’s touch brings, Lena feels much more clear-headed. “Kara.” She cups the edge of the alpha’s face. “It’s okay. We can agree to never talk about it again if you want. But you’re not forcing me. I trust you.”

The relief on the alpha’s face is palpable. “So you’re...okay with it? The um...” 

Lena finds it absurdly charming that Kara won’t just say  _ sex.  _ “Very much so, yes.”

“Oh.” Kara looks down at her. She seems to process what Lena’s really saying and her eyes widen. “Does that mean you’ve thought about...” She falters. “....with me?”

“Yes.” Lena supplies, simply. Her fingers stroke along Kara’s nape, twining into the soft curls there. “Are you okay with that?” 

“Oh. Um. Yeah.” Kara’s face breaks into a smile. A radiant, wide-awake smile. “I mean, if you’re okay with it, I’m definitely okay with it. Like, really,  _ really—- _ “

As cute as Kara’s goofiness is, the yawning ache in Lena’s legs demands that she interrupt. “Kara.” She cuts the alpha off. “I’m glad, but can we please go to the bedroom now?”

“Oh.” Kara looks stunned, for a moment. Then she shifts, nervously. “Are you, um, sure? We haven’t even kissed yet.”

“We can fix that.” Lena breathes, and Kara has the same idea, because her mouth shifts down as Lena’s chin tilts up and—

_ Oh.  _

The damp heat of Kara’s breath—vaguely chocolate-scented and raw—spills over her lips and her chin, and then it’s mingling with Lena’s and they’re kissing. It’s sweet. A bit off-balance and fraught with years of repressed passion, but sweet. Kara’s lips are hesitant at first, exploratory, but as she gains in confidence she takes control of Lena’s seeking, yearning mouth. Her tongue slips between Lena’s open, gasping lips and the connection is inflammatory. 

_ Yes.  _

Lena is only upright by the support of Kara’s strong arm around her waist, now. She’s sagging, clinging to the suit, heels wobbling on unsteady legs. Her whole body feels  _ melted _ . And Kara goes on kissing her, tongue probing and prodding at her own with effortless surety, and she’s pausing in between kisses to say little murmuring things like  _ Lena  _ and  _ soft _ and  _ I’ve wanted this.  _

When Kara’s lips trail down to her neck, telling her how good her skin tastes, Lena manages to get herself together enough to try and draw breath. “We should really— _ ah _ —go to the bedroom now.”

“Okay, yeah okay.” Kara mumbles, hand slipping up her ribs to palm tentatively at the curve of her right breast. 

And that’s really not helping Lena want to move to bed. 

They end up on the floor. Not even the couch. Kara won’t stop kissing her and Lena’s legs just kind of  _ crumble  _ and Kara follows her down, lips moving over her neck and jaw. The alpha pushes Lena’s sweater up and stares in awe for what feels like a long while until Lena wriggles a bit and she appears to remember herself long enough to touch Lena’s breasts through the lace. 

And  _ God _ , Lena really loves how Kara is looking at her. Touching her. As if she’s in a dream. As if she’d  _ always _ wanted to do exactly this. 

It doesn’t matter that the floor is cold hard wood against her spine as Kara slides her sweater over her head, asking permission with light touches and soft murmurs. It only soothes her overheated skin. Lena thumbs her own skirt down, pausing only to kick it off her legs before it sails away to lands unknown. Her heels have disappeared, and her stockings are sagging down her calves, but she can’t focus enough to rub them down her legs—not when Kara is fumbling at her bra, and Lena wants to tell her to just  _ rip the damn thing off.  _

And she does. It’s absolutely worth it for the way Kara’s eyes round at the way her breasts bounce when the fabric is pulled from them. Adorable—if it wasn’t so hot. 

Lena pulls her in for a kiss again, and Kara’s thumb rolls over her nipple as her hands come up to  _ cup _ , and it’s electric. Singing in her skin. A Tesla coil along her spine. Kara’s fingers are rough with calluses and burns and scars and it makes Lena’s body arch into her touch. Her hips press up against Kara’s leaning form and she  _ feels _ it—the way the alpha shudders and grinds back, hard. 

She wants Kara naked,  _ now _ , and she says as much with her hands, mouth and body, pulling at the suit, half-insane with lust to see Kara without it. 

Kara soothes her back down with her lips and hands. She takes Lena’s wrists, gently, and opens the suit without any preamble, slipping out of it with practiced ease as she leans back down over Lena’s squirming body. She’s warm. Heavy. Her nipples drag against Lena’s, her abdomen is laddered with muscle and her arms flex and brace against the hardwood floor as she looks down at Lena, searching for approval. 

“God, Kara…” Lena’s voice is hardly above a whisper. She clears her throat and tries again. “You’re so beautiful.”

Kara gives her a face that clearly says  _ what, me?  _ And Lena nods, pulling the broad shoulders down until they’re nose to nose. “Beautiful.” She says again, reverently. 

“You.” Kara noses into her neck. “ _ You _ .” Her words are lost in Lena’s hair, scattering like the wind. 

They’re kissing for a long, wet while after that—Lena’s leg hitched over Kara’s hip, Kara’s hands roaming her hot-skinned body on the cold, cold floor. Then Kara kisses right underneath Lena’s ear, damp and sucking, and Lena’s pelvis jerks upwards with a whine. She connects with Kara’s erection, and the moment sucks the air from her lungs. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” 

Lena’s never heard Kara swear before. It’s a heavy breath against her lips. It thrills her. She lifts her hips again, and Kara moans, messy and lost, and grinds back down against her. 

It’s like every impulse of Lena’s heat comes back in a rush. She remembers the aching emptiness, the pulsing need to be  _ filled _ . Kara’s cock feels  _ thick  _ against her, and she wonders if it will feel like her dream. That hot, hard length. The warmth of her come. 

Frenzied, she pulls at Kara’s shoulders and digs into her butt with a heel, trying to bring their bodies together. But Kara is also humping gracelessly against her, trying to get in, and her movements bring the broad head of her cock against Lena’s clit, ramming over and over and it’s—-

_ So good.  _

Lena gasps the words out on a hot puff of air, but Kara only huffs back into her hair, releasing a little whine as she thrusts against Lena, sliding between her legs. The pressure of her downward hips and the slow grind is driving Lena steadily close to orgasm, and even if she  _ needs  _ Kara inside, she knows the alpha is too unfocused to guide herself right now. So she digs her heels and hands into Kara’s firm ass and pulls their bodies close together. Rubs up shamelessly against the pressure. 

“Fuck.  _ Fuck _ .” Kara pants against her neck and Lena arches with a little moan. 

“Kara,” Lena’s voice is hoarse, lost. “ _ Kara _ , I’m—“

But it doesn’t matter. Kara strives against her, wildly, and her cock throbs into Lena’s clit. There’s a slick, heavy pulse, bathing the reddened, sensitive flesh in heat, and the shock of it makes Lena  _ come _ with a sharp shout, back arching in surprise. 

And then they’re laying together on the floor—a sticky mess between Lena’s legs puddling on her expensive mahogany, and Kara’s cock still weakly pulsing against the crease of her thigh and hip. 

If Lena had had any shame left, she might’ve been embarrassed that their first time together was a not-so-dry-humping session on her floor, two steps from the balcony door, with her cashmere sweater bunched beneath her head and her skirt stained irrevocably below her hips. As it is, a day of being crippled by her own body’s desires had left her without any shame to spare. So it was just fine. 

In the end, Kara carries her to bed, laughing and kissing and making jokes about needing a floor cleaning service. 

It’s strangely comfortable, settling back against the cushions while Kara drops kisses between her legs, tongue swiping over her own release. It feels familiar, somehow. As if this isn’t brand new, but rather the continuation of something building. The first level beyond the foundation. Lena would think on it more but Kara has two fingers inside of her and she’s licking Lena’s clit with abandon, and there isn’t room in her head for anything but moans. 

But foreplay is really, really unnecessary right now, and as much as she tries to deter Kara, the alpha doesn’t seem to realize it. 

She grabs hold of a hank of golden hair and tugs, meaningfully. “Kara. I  _ want _ you to fuck me.”

Kara swallows, looking up at her with blown-out pupils and a glaze of Lena’s arousal on her lips. “Yeah. Okay. Do you have condoms?”

“I’m on birth control. Since before James.” She bites her lip. “Are you….?”

“Yeah, m’clean.” Kara nods, climbing up from between her legs to kiss her. “I get a full phys every six weeks from the DEO.”

“Okay then.” Lena is breathless with anticipation, and doesn’t even try not showing it. She looks down their bodies. Kara’s cock is nestled against her thigh—not big enough to be terrifying, but certainly intimidating. There’s a curve to it that looks like it might be  _ perfect _ for hitting Lena in that one spot….

She swallows, hard. 

“Do it slow.”

And Kara does. 

_ God.  _

It’s instant relief when Kara sinks inside. The sweet stretch of it. The agony of her body being made to open. The wet noises of it. Lena cries out in harsh delight when Kara finally bottoms out, after the slowest, steadiest plunge imaginable. Kara looks at her in askance, brow crinkling in concern, and her hips still with considerable effort, but Lena shakes her head, pulls at her hips and rasps out  _ do it again.  _

The rhythm of it is slow to start, but just like the kissing, it builds and builds as Kara gains confidence. She stares searchingly down at Lena as she fucks into her, furrowing their bodies into the mattress. It’s like being examined from the inside out, and Lena is helpless to resist it. 

“ _ God— _ “ She chokes out, when Kara drives in harder, grunting with pleasurable effort. “ _ Kara _ , you—yes,  _ yes _ , fuck me like that, that’s it.” She clings to Kara’s back with nails like anchors and can’t stop the sharp, jolting cries that leave her every time Kara’s hips ram into hers. “I love it, I  _ love _ it, I—-“

“I love  _ you _ , Lena.” Kara answers back, harsh breath bathing her lips, and that’s—-well, that’s  _ not _ what Lena was saying but it’s what she  _ meant _ and—-

She comes, startled into oblivion, staring widely into Kara’s intent blue eyes. 

It’s the first, but not the last. 

When Kara knots her for the first time, she cries out  _ I love you  _ into the arching air, gasping the words like a prayer as the inevitable stretch breaks her in two. 

She’s  _ full _ and pressed so close to Kara she can hear her Kryptonian heart beating at treble-time, and it’s perfect. Kara wraps her arms around her, panting into her hair, and groans as she ruts out the last of her urges, collapsing onto Lena with a desperate sigh as her cock spills inside. 

The hot, thick pulse of it is  _ exactly _ like Lena’s dream. But  _ better _ , because now there’s the weight of Kara against her, trying not to jostle her too much as she finishes, laying scattered kisses into Lena’s neck and earlobe. 

It’s quiet, for a few moments. The ache inside of Lena is satisfied, purring with pleasure at being filled, but Kara’s cock is still warm and hard inside her, so she knows it will return soon, and with a roar. But for now, there is nothing but bliss and little twitches of sensation whenever Kara moves. 

They could talk, then, about what was said in the throes of passion. 

But they don’t. 

Instead, in a few minutes, Lena starts to wriggle and pitch under Kara, and the alpha pins her back down, biting at her neck as her hips start a slow, unhurried glide again. 

Things start to blur. Lena is on her back for a while. Then she’s riding Kara, tossing her hair back at the deep thrusts inside her from below. Then she’s arched on her knees, Kara thrusting in from behind, savage and panting with the obscenity of it. 

Hours go by. 

And then it’s dawn. 

The grey light is what wakes Lena at first. She must’ve only dozed—she doesn’t think she truly slept. The weight on the bed is shifting behind her, and she turns to find Kara slipping on her boots, the cape spilling across the sheet like a puddle of crimson. 

She smiles, guiltily. “I didn’t want to wake you. You need to sleep.”

The sweet concern is all Kara, but the gruff voice and rough hands that fucked her all night belong to Supergirl, Lena is sure of it. It’s strange to see her in the sober light of day, without the fog of her heat, as one person. The duality is strangely exhilarating as much as it is hurtful. 

Lena rolls, dragging the sheet around her as she does. The way it tightens across her breasts makes the alpha pause, fiddling with her other boot as she slides it on, and her breath comes short. Lena appraises that. So, not entirely Supergirl alone, then. 

“Do you have to go?” 

Lena’s voice is raspy from lack of sleep and the noises she was making all night long, but there is still a whine of disappointment to it. She wishes she could sound diffident, uncaring—-as if they didn’t both confess their love to each other last night. 

“I do.” Kara nods, and gives a sheepish little shrug, waving her phone. “Alex has been blowing me up. She thinks I’ve...uh...been ravishing you.”

“Well.” Never one for subtlety, Lena poignantly lets the sheet puddle at her waist. “Haven’t you?”

The way Kara blushes is deep and painfully adorable. Lena feels her heart twist at how much she likes seeing Kara in the Supergirl suit, being  _ Kara _ . “Not the way Alex thinks.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Lena stretches, arching her back slightly and noting with distinct pride how Kara’s eyes follow the movement. “I feel pretty ravished.”

“Yeah?” Kara’s mouth twitches up. Just a little. “So...um...you’re feeling okay then?”

It’s a loaded question. There’s a lot behind it. She can see it in Kara’s anxious, waiting eyes. The way the alphas hands bunch at her sides. 

“Yes.” She answers honestly. “I think….I think I will be.”

“Okay. Good. That’s good.” Kara lets out a long breath. She turns, and Lena feels an instant loss as she readies herself to leave. She knows it’s the pheromones, post-heat, making her want to cling to Kara this way. Just the pheromones, she tells herself. Nothing else.

But then Kara turns, at her bedroom door, lingering by the frame. “Can I…” She swallows. “Can I see you tonight?”

_ Oh _ . 

“Are you asking me out on a date, Kara Danvers?” Lena’s heart is hammering her ribs, and the feeling inside her is like a  swelling balloon, ready to burst. She has to hide her smile through a teasing look. 

“It’s Kara Zor-El, actually.” Kara tells her, smiling brightly—and even the start of the sun’s rays spilling across Lena’s white bed is nothing compared to the radiance of it. “And yeah. I am.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aspidities) for updates and prompts and gay bullshittery the likes of which you’ve never seen


End file.
